The Lost Part
by colorblue22
Summary: Some characters from the first movie are stranded on an unknown planet with no way off, see what events will unfold.
1. Chapter 1 missing

This cannot be happening. Yet it is. We are stuck here. I cannot believe it. When Qui-Gon said the ship was broken, I didn't know he meant it really was broke. We were flying in space being chased by droid fighter ships. Obi-wan tried to tell him to give up, but Qui-Gon never gives in. We were headed back to Naboo when Shmi spotted the Trade Federation star ships. Anakin wanted to fight them as much as Qui-Gon did, but Jar Jar didn't approve. I didn't approve. No one listened. R2D2 just wanted to get to Naboo one way or the other. And C-3P0 was deactivated at the time. Now we are on a small barren planet, much like Tatooine, but there is nothing but animals, sand, trees, oasis's, and some wood, so it looks like some creatures may have lived here before. Who knows? Maybe some people still do. But whatever we do, I think there's a slim chance we'll get off. Our ship's communication devices were destroyed upon impact to this planet.  
Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin have gone out searching for anything helpful, while Shmi, R2D2, C-3P0, and I have stayed behind to build a shelter. Jar Jar went searching for some food. We decided to build a two room place. One room for the girls, and the other for the guys. Theirs has to be bigger than ours considering there are four of them and two of us. Oh well. We'll survive.  
"Padme? Is everything alright?" Shmi asked as we neared finishing.  
"Um… yeah, I guess." I answered quietly.  
Knowing there was something wrong and seeing how upset I was over it, Shmi said nothing more.

The day went by fairly quickly. Jar Jar returned with a dead animal carcass in his webbed hands. He had told us it was already dead when he found it. Qui-Gon took it and cooked it for us to eat. We had plenty of water in reach with an oasis nearby. When we had finished the "shelter" there were two rooms like planned. Each had somewhat sturdy walls and an area set aside for bathroom purposes. Everyone gathered in the guys room and we talked after dinner.  
"We may never get off of this planet, you know." Qui-Gon answered to a question I obviously didn't hear when I was tuning out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Obi-Wan glancing at him with a horrid look on his face, then at me. We couldn't stop staring at each other. When I had finally had enough, I got up and walked right out. Qui-Gon moved as if to get up, but Obi-Wan had motioned him to stay. As I left, Annie was looking worried and dreadfully tired. They all looked tired.  
"Is something the matter?" Obi-Wan asked once we were far enough away from the hut for anyone else to hear  
"Yes. In fact, there is." I spoke the words with hate in them. That was not what I wanted to say.  
"Well? Are you going to tell me?" he asked impatiently.  
"I want to, but in the laws of Naboo, I can't"  
"Well, as Qui-Gon had said, the chances of anyone finding us are very slim. You can tell me. I promise I will not tell a single soul." He said that like what I was about to say was a good thing. I knew there was nothing I could do to get out of this. I bet he is about twice as strong and fast as me.  
"Okay." I signed. "You are not going to believe me though." Or can I get out of it?  
"I will try my best." Nope. Epic failure.  
"I am Queen of the Naboo." Maybe I should have given hints first. I looked up. He didn't look that surprised except for his eyes. They looked slightly bigger.  
"Okay. For some strange reason, I think I believe you. I mean you do look a tad bit like Queen Amidalla. And I can see that as a reason to be so tense. I honestly think I do take your word on it." That went better than planned.  
"Okay but you promised not to tell anyone. Remember? No telling anyone. If I ever get up the courage to tell them - especially Annie- I will. At my own pace; on my own time. Got it?" maybe I was too mean.  
"Of course. But now that I know this, what do I call you?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.  
"Just Padme. Not Padme Amidalla. Not Queen Amidalla. Not You're Highness. Nothing but Padme. Okay? I don't need more attention."  
"Alright. Will do, Padme. Now. You seem tense still. Anything else you wanna get off of your chest?" was he trying to hit on me?  
"Um. I don't think so. But if anything comes up, I'll let you know." I paused. "Anything you wanna get off your chest?" I quoted him.  
"No. I just came out here so Qui-Gon didn't have to."  
"Oh. Nice to know you thought about my feelings…" I said as playfully as he talked.  
"You know that that is not what I meant." He sounded better. But not back to normal. As we walked inside, we noticed it was unusually quiet. Obi-Wan glanced at me while we walked through the "door".  
"I hope they didn't kill each other." He said and chuckled quietly. I didn't say anything after that.  
We walked to the guys' room and saw everyone sleeping. C-3P0 was deactivated as well as in the corner again. R2D2 was chirping quietly in his dreams. I noticed Annie was curled up in a ball on the floor next to a snoring Jar Jar. Obi-Wan and I gasped at the same time. We both noticed the same thing. Qui-Gon and Shmi were cuddling in the opposite corner from everyone else. Neither Obi-Wan nor I said a single word. We just backed out quietly and quickly. Once we were in the other room, Obi-Wan had found his voice.  
"I cannot believe it." His voice sounded worried.  
"Believe what? That Shmi and Qui-Gon may like each other? It's not like you can't tell they have liked one another ever sense they met. You cannot stop him from falling in love, you know. It's not possible. I know it is forbidden for you two, but love is an all-powerful thing. If they fall in love, they fall in love, and that's that." I sounded like a horrible counselor from a bad school.  
"I know I cannot stop him, but I thought he knew better. I thought wrong." He sounded sad now.  
"I know it's hard to believe, but I honestly think they love each other and are afraid to admit it to anyone let alone themselves. I mean, can you blame them? They both know it's wrong, but like I said, love is an all-powerful thing that half the time can't be stopped or controlled."

He sat down on the sandy ground and played with his fingers in the ground. He was now upset, not sad or angry. I walked over and laid my left hand atop his hair. I knew I was at a loss for words, and so was he. I knew there had to be something I could do. I just didn't know what yet. He finally spoke breaking the hard silence.  
"It just feels like I should've expected this. But I didn't. My whole life has become lies."  
"Lies? What do you mean?" That was all I could say. My voice sounded as cold and lifeless as his. He raised his voice.  
"Lies. Lies and more lies. He was lying to me about never loving anyone this way. You for lying about your true identity. Annie lied to me about not missing his mother- everything has been a lie in my life. Am I really Obi-Wan Kenobi? Has Qui-Gon been lying about who I am? I don't know what the truth is anymore! Lies have taken over my entire life. I'm not sure they'll ever leave. I don't even …" he never finished his statement. His head began to fall between his knees. I think he began to sob. I knelt down beside him and gently cradled him in my arms. Yes, he was crying.  
"Look. I don't know much about lies. Growing up where I did, no one ever lied. But I do know that Annie did that so he would look braver in front of the council. I lied because I had no choice. By law, the Queen has to have a loyal bodyguard. And I am sure that you are Obi-Wan. I have no doubts about that. And I do know that you are cared for by a lot of people. Not just here, but on Coruscant and Naboo. You are important and you entire life is not a lie. Just the present. You have to believe me." My voice had little life in it again.  
He sighed. "I guess I do. What other choice do I have?" his voice was deader sounding than mine.  
"That's the spirit!" as I said that, I stood up, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. He turned around so that we were facing each other and he leaned in and hugged me.  
"Thanks. I really needed someone to talk to." He said with life back in his voice.  
"Anything for you. Think of it as a pay back. You helped me, I helped you. Kind of like a circle." There was life in my voice, too. He then leaned down, kissed my cheek, and walked slowly to the shelter leaving me to my wondering mind in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Committed

**Chapter 2:****  
**Committed  
The next morning, Shmi was the first up, no surprise. Then Annie, then the rest of us. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. And I could tell Shmi was thinking about it, too. She was more than likely hoping neither I nor Obi-Wan saw them like that. Neither of us told them we saw them.  
Breakfast went by fairly quickly and no one really talked. Annie, Jar Jar, C-3P0 and R2D2 left for an "adventure" right after with no one knowing where they would go. Obi-Wan and I barely spoke to Shmi or Qui-Gon at all. None of us knew if that was purposeful or accidental. I knew I didn't want to ask. What if Qui-Gon didn't know and that's why Shmi woke up early?

I left the room and went outside for some air. I couldn't take it anymore. When I got outside, I looked and I saw Annie looking at the broken ship. I could tell he was upset and mad at himself for not being able to fix it. I slowly walked over to him.  
"It's broken." He said probably hearing my footsteps in the sand.  
"I know. It's sad huh?" I asked politely.  
"Yeah. I don't think I will be able to fix it. Maybe Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ca-"  
"I don't think it's that simple, Annie. We were hit pretty hard and by the looks of it, I don't think even the best repair droids in the universe can fix it." I interrupted. I looked down at him and his head slumped down even more as I said the harsh, sad words. I sat down next to him and put my arm around him. "But I'm sure everything will be fine. We've got two Jedi Knights here. A protical droid. An awesome R2 unit. A future space pilot and Jedi Knight. And me; a simple girl who knows a few things about self defense." He looked up when I said "future Jedi Knight." I could tell that he was getting more confidence.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should be fine." He said sounding pleased with what I had said about him. "Hey wait a second! What about Jar Jar? He's here, too."  
"Oh, yeah. Jar Jar. Well, he's….he's just…well? Okay I honestly don't know anything good about him. Only bad stuff like his clumsiness, his copying, and his constant blabber-mouth!" we both laughed until we were on our backs gasping for air.

That evening, I decided not to go on the walk with everyone else. Annie wanted me to come, but I decided I was too tired. After they all left, it felt good to be alone, but something was missing. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.  
The only thing that was constantly stuck in my mind was what Obi-Wan had said the other night: "I know I cannot stop him, but I thought he knew better. I thought wrong." I have no idea why, but I think it sounded more like something Qui-Gon would say to me not the other way around. It's weird to think about and I don't know how to get it out. Maybe…  
I hear something. Or someone. It's getting closer. Okay I have no idea what to do. Do I run? Try to fight? This can't be good…  
"Ahh!" I screamed at the same time Obi-Wan did when we ran into each other. We both fell to the ground. He immediately got up and helped me back up.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Padme. I had no idea you were there. Are you okay?" he asked politely.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked right back.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He responded.  
"Why are you here?" I asked impolitely.  
"I, ah. I umm… I felt like something was missing, so I told them I'd come back here with you. You know to make sure you, ah, stay safe." He said; his voice cracking.  
"Uh huh. Sure. Now what's the real reason?"  
He sighed. "Honestly?" I nodded. He sighed again. "Okay. I couldn't stand to be away from you and leave you here all alone."I think my mouth just fell open. If it did, I can't remember how to close it. Oh no.  
"I d-don't know what t-to say…" I stuttered like an idiot.  
"Don't…" I didn't understand what he meant until he placed his arms on my shoulders, leaned down slowly and pressed his soft, cool lips to mine, ending our conversation.

We were both exhausted a few minutes later. Lying there wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of us expected it to be like this. Especially here. Being together filled my heart with happiness and joy. By his expressions, he was feeling the same. I turned to rest my head on his chest. I then took my fingers and ran them up his chest, behind his neck, and twisted my hand into his hair, grabbing his braid behind his right ear and pulling it to the left.  
"Padme?" he asked quietly in a tone no higher than a whisper.  
"Yes?" I asked in the same tone.  
"I love you." He said in a voice higher than what it had just been.  
"I love you, too." I said. I then propped up on my left elbow and leaned to his face and once again pressed my lips to his, ending another conversation…

I heard something just to the left. I quickly leaned off of him, turned to the left and lay down. Then, out of nowhere, Shmi was standing in the "doorway", mouth hanging open, and a shocked look on her face. I felt my face turn into a bright red tomato. What have I done? I thought.  
I pulled the blanket we were under up to my neck. Obi-Wan did the same. No one said a single word, but all that wanted to be said, was shown on her face. Just a short seven seconds later, Qui-Gon walked in. His expression the same as hers. No one said a word. The first person to move was Qui-Gon, motioning his padawan learner to the other room. Obi-Wan looked at me with his face blank. He got up, blanketed his body, and walked out. After it was just Shmi and I, I realized that Qui-Gon never looked at me once. I could feel my face turning as red as the inside of a fire.  
"What…what was that?" Shmi asked obviously not knowing what else to say with having no experience with this. I still couldn't find my voice. "Okay, I'll talk. What were you thinking!"She exclaimed.  
"I don't know." I answered finding my voice.  
Meanwhile…  
"Obi-Wan? Do you know how disappointed I am of you? You completely humiliated me. I have worked for over twenty years teaching you this. You are not allowed to fall in love, no matter how hard it is to try not to. I can't even tell you how upset I am with you."  
"Master-" Obi-Wan tried to explain.  
"No." he interrupted. "I talk you listen. Okay? That, that took place in there, was a disrespectful act on the Jedi Council. If we ever were ever to get off this planet, you would be banned from finishing your training. This upsets me on so many levels. If the council found out, you would be suspended, I would be in trouble for letting it happen, and both of us would be ashamed and embarrassed to ever show ourselves in public ever again."  
"Master? Hear me out, please. I am really, truly, sincerely sorry for the shameful act I have put on both of us. And Padme. I don't know what I was thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if you never gain back my trust. I am ashamed and never expected it to happen. I cannot tell you how embarrassed I am, as well. I do not know how to get you to forgive me."  
Qui-Gon leaned down and put his hands on his young padawan's arms, then bent down to see him eye-to-eye. "Obi-Wan? Don't you see? I am not mad. I am just upset that you went and acted like those lessons never happened. Although I do not like the choice you made, I am still grateful that you know it was wrong. I am also proud that you stood up and fought for what you wanted even though you knew it was wrong. Like me. Which means you did pay attention to my lessons. Which makes me proud. And I will gain back your trust. It just will take a little time."


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Chapter 3  
**The Truth******

It has been a few weeks sense the incident with Obi-Wan and I. Everyone has basically forgotten about it except for Obi-Wan and I. Weird I know. The last time we talked about it, was a few days ago when we went for a walk. Basically everything is back to normal again. The only thing that feels out of place is the way Shmi and Qui-Gon are acting. Obi-Wan and I think they are in love, too, but we are both afraid to ask anything. Anakin's been acting a little off ever sense Obi-Wan and I have been "dating", but I think he's over it now. Jar Jar is still the same weird Gungan he always was. C-3P0 is getting rusted, but that isn't stopping him from doing the things he loves. R2D2 is practically going nuts. Obi-Wan is the same. Although for me, I haven't felt good in a few days. Who knows why? Oh well.  
So, that night, all except for Shmi and Qui-Gon came on the walk tonight. Qui-Gon said he was feeling sick, and Shmi's motherly instincts kicked in, and she wanted to take care of him. So we just left them home.  
During the walk, I glanced at Obi-Wan and noticed he had a very weird look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.  
He sighed. "I. I feel a disturbance in the force, a big one, for some reason. I don't know why, though." As concerned as I was, I asked him what we could do to help. "There's really nothing to do. I don't have premonitions yet, so I don't know what it is."  
Once I realized something was really wrong, I saw him sit down as though he was about to pass out. It scared me to see him hurt. I wanted to help, but I don't think there is anything I can do to ease his pain. I looked at Anakin, and he looked at me. We were both thinking the same thing. Qui-Gon. It can't be, I mouthed to him. But what else could it be? He mouthed right back. I shook my head and bent down to Obi-Wan. Anakin sat down on his knees in front of us. I put my arm around him, looked at his face, then back to Anakin. My facial expression must have been a new one from what his face did. I didn't know what to do. Was there anything I could do? I had no idea. Anakin tapped my leg. I glanced up. We should go back, he mouthed towards me, but looking at Obi-Wan.  
"Come on." I said as I lifted him up, but he's bigger than me, so Anakin had to help me.  
"Let's go see Qui-Gon. Maybe he feels the same way." If he still feels anything at all. I shuddered at the thought.  
We walked back and Obi-Wan looked almost as if he weren't going to be alive in a few minutes. I kept thinking that everything was going to be okay, but every time I looked at his face, I was worried again. I still wanted to help. Maybe bringing him to Qui-Gon would ease his pain. Hopefully.  
We got closer to the house and I got worried again. We heard nothing from inside. I looked at Annie. He and I had the same face on again.  
We got to the entryway and I sat him on the ground again. He looked so worn out and tired. I told Annie to stay with him while I went inside. I walked in even more worried when I couldn't hear anything.  
"Shmi?" I called waiting in the doorway.  
I still didn't hear anything. I felt my heart drop to the heels of my feet and the sides of my stomach clench together when I walked into the other room. There I saw the two of them asleep. But more than that. They were naked. Now I'm kind of glad I made Anakin stay with Obi-Wan. It would have been awkward to explain this to him. Now I know how they felt when they walked in on Obi-Wan and I. I felt so bad. I didn't know what to do. Obi-Wan is in pain for some reason, but I can't bring him in here. If he saw them, he would feel worse. I can't wake them up; they'd feel ashamed. I have to do something, but what? This is not something I expected to happen; not after how they freaked out when they were in my position. Life is too complicated.

I walked out, not knowing what to do. I looked down to my hand. It looks like it's shaking. Obi-Wan looked better. He looked at me and stood up. Annie was asleep on the ground, no surprise. Obi-Wan looked at my obviously puzzled face. I had no idea how to tell him what I just saw. Instead, I lifted my shaking hand up and he looked puzzled again.  
"What is it?" he said quietly. I still hadn't found my voice. I motioned him inside. Instead of asking me again, he walked inside slowly, not knowing what to expect. I walked behind him, right on his heels.

I was afraid to walk in front of him because you will never know what he will do.  
He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. I was too afraid he was going to either yell, or fall back on top of me. I realized nether of my theories were correct when he walked over to them slowly, picked up a shoe, backed up to me again and tossed it to them. I backed up behind him, hiding myself. The shoe landed on them. They woke up. I was scared again.

They both turned a shade of red I was sure was not a color yet. No one said a single word.  
I didn't know what to do or say. Dinner's ready? No. What the hell is going on here? Possibly. But I still can't find my voice. Obi-Wan did though.  
"What the hell is going on here?" It's like he took the words right out of my mouth. Qui-Gon pulled the blanket they were under up to his chest. His color returned back to normal and he was the next to speak.  
"It's not what you think." He said acting as though we were blind.  
"Okay. I'm listening." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.  
"Okay I guess it is what it looks like." He said right back.  
"How could you guys do this? After you told us it was wrong." Okay, I found my voice, but I sounded mean.

"I have no idea, Padmé. Just like the same reason you guys did it. You were in love." As he said that, it sounded like Obi-Wan gagged in the back of his mouth, that's how discussed he was at the thought of his Master doing this.  
"Okay. I guess I can't stop you, like you can't stop us. But I don't think I approve of this. Not with Annie being right outside."  
"Mom?" we all heard him say tiredly. I rushed back outside. He didn't look good. I knelt down beside him. I felt his head. It felt abnormally warmer than I had ever felt. My heart started racing. What am I suppose to do? "Guys?" I said; my voice cracking. "Come here, please." I said trying to sound normal for his sake. They all were to my side in an instant; clothed too.  
"What's wrong?" Shmi asked concerned about her son.  
"Feel his head." I told her simply. She felt it. All the color from her face was washed away in a second.  
"Qui-Gon? Take him to his room please." She commanded worriedly. Qui-Gon wanted to ask why, but he did as told.  
Once in the room, Annie was completely pale head to toe. Jar Jar awoke from the corner and came over to us.

I motioned him to stay back. He hesitated. Obi-Wan took him outside. I heard him ask where R2D2 and C-3P0 are. Jar Jar said they are "asleep" outback. Then he told him to go back there and sleep with them. Then he came back in the room. I looked and Shmi was sitting next to him trying to give him water. He didn't look like he was getting any down. If he was, it wasn't helping. I heard Obi-Wan wince when he walked in. I think I did the same. Qui-Gon was sitting next to his head wiping his hair out of his hot, clammy face. His eyes looked very dehydrated. He looked at me. His face worried. I had no idea what to do to calm him down. None of us knew what was happening. I walked over and placed me hand on his knee, bending down.  
"What hurts?" I asked worriedly again.  
"I feel like I was punched in the stomach. Then I felt disturbed by something happening." He said. Qui-Gon's head shot up as well as Obi-Wan's.  
"I think I know what's wrong with him." Qui-Gon said.  
"I do, too." Obi-Wan said behind me.  
"What?" Shmi and I both asked.  
"He is becoming true Jedi." Qui-Gon answered.  
"How is that possible?" I asked.  
"Just ask Obi-Wan. Wasn't that long ago it happened to him to. Like seven years maybe?" He explained. I turned to look at him. Annie's obviously been watching us. What just happened to him, happened to me. He sensed a disturbance in the force. His body isn't used to it yet, so his heart slowed and no color went to his face; which is why he turned so pale. He feels sick because it was a shock to his body. It has never happened to him before, so his body went fully weak. My body was used to it, so I knew what to expect. I also looked a slight bit dehydrated because our mind takes some energy and puts it into our minds to focus on it. It's common when you are close to someone in the force." He explained  
"Wow." Annie said obviously shocked at the news. The color started returning to his face. Then, his smile lit up his face, and he was back to normal. We all laughed at his expression. No one was worried anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 New Worries

Chapter 4

**New Worries**

We've spent at least eight months here and a lot has changed. We upgraded our home from wood we found and now just about each of us have our own room. Annie is now ten years old and in training. Obi-Wan had finished his training and helps teach Anakin. Shmi and I have had a more connected relationship, as well as everyone else. We all know something about everyone that we never expected to know. Everyone now knows my real identity as Queen. One very tragic thing has happened, though. One morning, I went to wake up Jar Jar. He didn't move. I ran and found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and it was the worst. Jar Jar had died in his sleep. Everyone was devastated. Then we realized Gungans only live to thirty. He was thirty-four. It was to be expected, but no one could sleep that next night. It felt lonely in the house without him. Even though he annoyed me, I cried for an hour that night. We buried him the next day under the broken ship, but in the ground. I also woke up that morning and vomited for about an hour. That has been happening a lot and we all think I'm just sick. R2D2 and C-3P0 look rusted and don't move as much anymore. We have been worried about them, too. Shmi's still the same, like Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and I. Nothing's really changed about us.  
That night, I was feeling like walking hell. I decided not to go with them on the nightly walk tonight, and I have no idea what I will do. More than likely, I will just sleep.  
I walk into my room and I feel worse. I grab the blankets I sleep on and lay them on my "bed". I feel like someone punched me in the stomach, kicked me to the curb, and took a baseball bat to the back of my ribs multiple times. Shmi just told me to sleep and that they'd be back in about an hour. That was forty-nine minutes ago. If I don't fall asleep soon, she'll think I didn't listen to her. That would make her mad.  
I walk over to get in my bed and I feel like something is ripping inside me; burning my insides. I screeched in horror. I have never had this type of pain before. What's happening, I thought to myself. The pain stops. Thank God, I thought. I started to lie on the bed, when the pain came back as I bent over. The pain was unbearable. I had no choice but to scream out in my pain. I clenched at my abdomen. No words could describe how I was feeling. I screamed again. Maybe the others could hear me and come help, but I didn't know what was happening. I doubt they would.  
I screamed again. God help me.  
"Padmé?" I heard someone yell.  
I didn't know if it was real or if I just thought of it.  
"Padmé!" it was the others. They heard my shrieks of horror. They were coming back. I screeched a little. I heard footsteps coming up to the house. Obi-Wan walked in and must have seen me holding my stomach because he rushed to my side.  
"Guys! I found her! Come here fast!" he yelled to the others, who were in here in a split second.  
"What's wrong?" Shmi questioned.  
"I don't know! I walked in and she was like this!" Obi-Wan explained. "Padmé, love, can you tell us what's wrong?" he demanded. Honestly, I was afraid to open my mouth because I knew I would probably scream, which would worry them all.  
"My stomach! It's like its on fire!" I kind of screamed through my teeth. Just about everyone's hands were on my except for Annie's. I saw him standing in the doorway. He looked scared; not knowing what will happen to me made him intense and worried. But he just stood there, motionless. I could almost swear I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. He looked like he was going to pass out any minute. It worried me. When he sat down right where he was, I remembered my pain. I screamed a little in horror again. Annie winced.  
Shmi turned me on my left and told me to stay like that to help ease my pain. It worked a little, but the pain came back every few minutes. I was scared and so was everyone else. Annie went to bed a few minutes later and was quiet the whole time.  
Around thirty minutes later, I had to go to the bathroom. I turned to my right to get up. Obi-Wan stopped me.  
"I really need to go to the bathroom right now." I explained to him. Too late. Did I just wet the bed? Great. What else can go wrong?  
"Did she just…?" I heard Qui-Gon ask.  
"No." Shmi said worriedly. "I know what just happened, but none of you will believe me."  
"What is it?" one of the men asked. My face was beat red and my heart was racing. I think I am crying to top it off.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise Visitor

Chapter 5

**Surprise Visitor**

Chapter 5  
Surprise Visitor  
As everyone was rushing around, I still did not know what was happening. They had explained it, but I was in too much pain to understand any of it. My body felt like it was being shredded apart piece by piece. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I could not remember how to use my voice. I felt a warm hand on my face. It got quiet.  
"Is she going to make it through without any preparation or further knowledge?" I heard one of the guys ask.  
"It's uncertain, but let's just pray she does. I went through it without anyone; if I can make it on my own, she'll be fine with us here." Shmi said and then sighed.  
"Wh- what's going on?" I asked wearied blinking my eyes to see at least someone. The hand on my face was back. I blinked again and saw him. Obi-Wan. He was there. No one answered me. They all just stopped and looked at me, like I was dead and came back to life. I looked around to each of them. Still no one answered my previous question. I looked to Shmi.  
"You really don't know what's going on here, do you?" she asked. I shook my head. Everyone in the room was tense. "You're having a baby." She replied.  
My chin dropped. And to top her theory off, there was a little kick in my stomach. Was it possible? It couldn't be. Could it? Great. Who knew this was going to happen? If it was suspected, it wasn't meant for here.  
A short few minutes later, we were ready to begin. I felt nervous, scared, and nauseous all at the same time. Obi-Wan was to my right, Shmi was on my left and, to my surprise, Qui-Gon was going to deliver the baby.  
"Now you need to do as I tell you, okay?" Shmi commanded. I nodded.  
After another minute of preparation, we were set up completely and ready.  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Obi-Wan asked his mentor.  
"I have no other choice. You two are helping her, so I have to do this." He responded.  
A few moments later, I was crying. This is not how I'd imagined it. How do women do this every day?  
"I can't." I announced between pushes.  
Obi-Wan looked down at me, eyes worried. He lifted my hand he was holding and kissed it softly. Then leaned in to kiss me.  
"I know you can." He whispered softly in my ear. Instead of arguing with him, the life inside me was becoming impatient. Qui-Gon looked worried again. Oh boy.  
I made no sound or attempted to open my mouth for I feared I would scream and wake Annie. I was sweating so much my eyesight got blurry, or was I crying again? I never pushed harder for anything in my life. But I had to. But I was in too much pain. I couldn't go on. I guess Obi-Wan saw my face and took his free hand to wipe my hair and tears away from my face. Gosh his hands were cold; it felt good. I blinked a few times to meet his gaze, but he wasn't looking at me. No one was. Both of them on Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's on the baby coming from inside me.  
He looked up and met my gaze, chuckled, then back to the unborn child. "Almost done. Just a few more good pushes, okay?" I nodded. Obi-Wan focused back on me. He smiled. I tried to smile back when Shmi interrupted.  
"Come on, Padmé, focus! It's almost out"  
Once again, I resumed pushing.  
"One more, Padmé! You can do this I know you can!" someone said. I was too busy to see who.  
"Mom?" I heard a sleepy child ask. I blinked and turned my head only to see Annie in the doorway. "Mom, what's going on with Padmé?" he asked.  
"She is having a baby, Annie. Come over here, sit behind her, put her head in your lap, and keep her hair out of her face, okay?" Shmi asked. Annie knew about this. Shmi had told him all about this a short year ago. And so, with that being said, he did as told. He knew how serious it was, too. He took his fingers and brushed them across my forehead. His hands were colder. It felt very relaxing.  
I looked up at him through tears and sweat all over my face. He looked at me, eyes worried. I then came back to reality. Then, with one more heavy effort, reality was over. Qui-Gon's face lit up the same way a child's did when they got a present. The pain was over. I had won. He looked at me and couldn't quit smiling. We both stared at each other for a long moment. He lifted the baby up and he and I both started crying.  
"It's a boy." I heard him say. He then lifted the baby up to me. I took him and cradled him in my arms. All eyes were on me. I felt a small, cold hand brush back my hair from my face. Annie. He was there. He saw almost all of it. I looked to him. He was smiling and crying like I was. I looked to Obi-Wan. He was smiling and crying, as well as Shmi. The baby did not cry, but looked around with baby blue eyes and a small little smile coming to his lips.  
"Hi." I said softly. I reached with my hand to play with his. His tiny fingers tried to grab mine. I chucked softly at his effort. I then found Obi-Wan's hand reach over me to touch the baby's. I looked up and saw him crying harder now and smiling my favorite smile. No one said a word or merely laughed until we heard a puzzing sound. It was the droids. We all laughed at C-3P0's reaction. He was an "uncle", so he was happy. After a moment, Shmi took the baby and went to clean him off. Annie bent down and kissed my forehead.  
"You did great." He said "Better than I thought, actually." I gave him a what's-that-suppose-to-mean look. I felt my body entirely too weak. I fought to keep my eyes open at a hope that I would see my child. My child. That sounded strange for me to think. Obi-Wan must have seen my reaction and asked Annie to get up. He did and his legs were replaced with my soft pillow. It did not take long for me to drift into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, everything was back to normal. My room was quiet, it was dark, I was lying down in my bed and I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that a dream? Was my child a dream? No, I thought, it can't be. I sat up. I heard Obi-Wan gasp next to me.  
"What…?" I asked quietly shaking my head.  
"Are you alright, love?" he responded.  
"I'm fine." I informed him. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked confusedly.  
"Nothing wrong is happened. Everyone is still safe. Are you sure you are alright?" he asked again. I was getting mad. If I had had a baby, he would have said 'the baby is fine', wouldn't he?  
"Did I…" I didn't know how to say that. If it didn't happen, he would think I was crazy.  
"What is it?" he questioned me.  
"I know this sounds crazy, but… did I have a baby?" I asked.  
"Yes. You were there. Do you not remember?"  
"I do, but everything is back to normal. My room looks exactly like it always did." Then I realized what he said. I looked around, but where, I thought. "Where is he? Where's the baby? Is he safe? Is he still ali-" he stopped my rambling questions with a kiss. How long was it sense he kissed me like this?

Too long ago, I thought. He took his hand and placed it on the back of my head, crushing our lips together even more. He broke free, both of our breathing staggering.  
"I really… truly… deeply… love you…" he admitted. I opened my eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. I couldn't help but smile.  
"How long has it been sense you said or meant that?" I asked.  
"I don't know honestly." He replied. I leaned over and hugged him. He just stayed the same until he realized why I did. When the hug ended, he laid down. I realized I was still tired. I lied down and leaned my head on his chest and he cradled me in his arms and we both drifted to sleep once more.


End file.
